ViJi
Perfil * Nombre Artístico: 'ヴィジ / ViJi * '''Nombre Completo: 'ササノジニネル / Sasano Jiminel * 'Nombre en Chino: '申知敏 /Shēng Zhī Mǐn * '''Apodos: '''Jimin baby, Top madam, Diva Jimin, Samuel L. Jackson. * '''Profesión: Cantante, Bailarina, Rapera, Guitarrista. * Fecha de nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de nacimiento: '''Tokyo, Japón. * '''Estatura: '''161cm * '''Peso: '''43kg * '''Tipo de sangre: AB * Signo zodiacal: 'Capricornio * '''Agencia: 'PJ Talent Entertainment Curiosidades * '''Grupo: VENUSPLAY ** Posición: '''Rapera y Bailarina * '''Fanclub: JIMINions. * Idiomas: Japones (Lengua Nativa),Chino (Fluido) * Modelo a seguir: '''Hairi Sonoda además de ser su artista japones favorito. * '''Familia: Padres y hermana mayor. * Habla con fluidez el idioma chino ya que vivió en China durante 2 años. * Está interesada en la música desde niña. * Aprendió a tocar la guitarra, la armónica y el piano. * Le gusta hacerle bromas a las menores del grupo. * Le gusta comer y dormir mucho. * Participó en la escritura del Rap de su álbum "Angel`s Story". * Padeció del síndrome del "Túnel Carpiano" debido a lo mucho que practicó con su Guitarra. * Le practicaron cirugía a su mano izquierda, cosa que le provoco efectos secundarios, y desde entonces no toca tanto la guitarra. * En el MV "Get Out" personifica a "Mathilda" de la película El profesional.''' * Tiene amarrado un peluche de gato en la parte superior de su guitarra. * Le puso nombre a su guitarra,"Mimi", tiene una pegatina con el nombre en la guitarra. * High Top de BIGFLO la eligio como su tipo ideal. * Las chicas eligieron a ViJi como las más dormilona del grupo . * ViJi le oculto a sus papás que asistía a la escuela de música. * Le gusta ver imágenes de cachorros y eso tiene un efecto curativo en ella. * Su canción favorita de VENUSPLAY es "Temptation", la cual es la primera canción en que participó componiendo el rap. * Aprendió a tocar el piano y la armónica cuando era joven, pero dice que no es buena en ello. * Dijo que su actual especialidad es componer rap. * Su lema es "Mitos del verano", lo cual en literatura puede significar "Si te gustó algo antes, te seguirá gustando en el futuro". Y espera seguir pensando positivamente. * Odia las personas egoístas y codiciosas. Pero piensa que es bueno ser ambicioso. Se le considera una persona envidiosa. * Le gusta mucho los elefantes. * Cree que se asemeja a las ranas, los conejos o los pandas. * Se describe a sí misma como alguien alegre y optimista. * Sus mejores amigos son sus compañeras de grupo.. * Lo que más odia es el pepino. * La parte favorita de su cuerpo son sus orejas. * Cuando está triste, escucha canciones deprimentes y luego se sentirá mejor. * Le gusta mucho los colores metálicos. * Desea que VENUSPLAY sea amado por todos. Que VENUSPLAY sigan mejorando. Que su familia y sus fans sean felices, saludables, y continúen apoyando al grupo. * A pesar de no haber ganado, todos sus tracks del programa "Unpretty Rapstar" se mantuvieron numero #1 logrando all kill's en todos los charts de musica online. * Ella y Yinaria son las mas bajas de estatura en el grupo * ViJi revela que desde su aparición en “Unpretty Rapstar” ha empezado a sentir el calor de su popularidad, ya que el MC de “Weekly Idol” Defconn le preguntó ¿Sientes que tu popularidad ha crecido ahora? A lo que ella respondió “Incluso ellos me avisan cuando no tengo maquillaje” * Shaoran de For Men´s, imitó el rap de ViJi en Weekly Idol. * ViJi rapea mientras duerme, incluso su pronunciación es correcta. * El 10 de febrero de 2016 '''ViJi fue la ganadora del programa Gold Medal Duty 'obteniendo una medalla de oro y 2 de bronce * El 23 de febrero de 2016 '''PJ Talent Entertainment '''confirmo que ViJi realizara un proyecto en solitario, La canción será llamada ''‪#‎OOTD‬, que significa "outfit of the day". * El 25 de febrero, un representante de '''FNC reveló que Xiuchen de Bright Music estará participando en el proyecto en solitario de ViJi y también estará participando en el video musical. * La cancion "Call you bae" '''de Jimin con la colaboración de '''Xiuchen '''Alcanzo en #1 en 5 chart de música '''Melon, bugs, Genie, Naver y Monkey3 * ViJi también ha participado en todos los discos anteriores escribiendo todas las partes del rap * El 23 de agosto, ViJi se hizo un tatuaje en la mano izquierda, donde se pueden ver las letras 'EL' en su dedo índice y 'VIS' en el medio. En conjunto se deletrea 'ELVIS', que es el nombre oficial del club de fans de VENUSPLAY. Demostrando el cariño que les tiene a los fans. Galería Categoría:Idol Categoría:ACantante Categoría:ARapera Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:PJ Talent Entertainment